Scars
by crxigtuckers
Summary: "I hate them," He sobbed, voice slightly muffled by his heads position in the crook of Stan's neck. "I hate them so much. I wish they'd just go away!" His voice cracked and his nails dug deeper into Stan's back...


Scars [Stenny]

[[Add Things here]]

Kenny's cold hands ran up the back of Stan's shirt gently, causing a small shiver to run down the Raven's spine as he slid his hands into the shorter blond's hair.

The two pressed closer together, causing Stan to plop into sitting position on the bed.

Kenny soon climbed on top of Stan, straddling his lap before tugging at Stan's shirt. He pulled out of the kiss only momentarily, just long enough to pull Stan's shirt off, before attacking his lips again.

Stan ended up grabbing Kenny's ass, keeping him from falling off his lap, while Kenny changed from having his hands on Stan's back to gripping Stan's hair tightly.

Kenny slowly moved one knee to hover over Stan's crotch, before pushing down gently and moving it slowly, grinding with his knee.

Stan's breath hitched momentarily and he let out a small moan.

Kenny smirked before beginning to trail kisses along Stan's jaw and neck. He sucked and nipped at the others neck gently. His hands slid from being tangled in Stans hair to gripping his shoulders, and he slowly pushed him down to be laying on the bed.

Re-adjusting himself, he began grinding his hips into Stan's, causing him to let out a series of moans.

Stan soon ran his hands up the back of the smaller male, lifting his shirt and soon managing to get it off entirely.

Kenny began to kiss down Stan's chest, when Stan noticed a multitude of scars and what looked like what could be bruises littering Kenny's body.

"Kenny- nngh- Kenny hold on." He gently grabbed Kenny's shoulders, stopping him from going any farther.

"What's wrong- do you want to stop?" Kenny asked, looking up at Stan and slowly sitting up, still straddling Stan's hips.

"No. I mean- yes, but.." He let out a small sigh and sat up, wrapping his arms loosely around Kenny's waist.

"Kenny.. what's with the scars..?" He asked quietly, looking down at them and slowly trailing one hand up Kenny's side, tracing the scars that sat along said side.

Kenny hesitated, looking down at himself, before back up at Stan with sad eyes.

"Stan.. I've died. A lot.." He whispered, slouching over slightly.

"What do you mean?" Stan glanced up at Kenny, the movement of his hand pausing as he did so.

"I die. Almost every day, I die somehow. And I know it's not fake, because every day I look and I have a new one. Evidence that I really did die." He gently held Stan's hand and guided it to one that went all the way around his torso.

"This is from when Kyle killed me when I was a zombie. You guys couldn't remember who Patient Zero was- that plus this scar led to the conclusion that it was me." He said quietly as Stan stared down at the scars, allowing Kenny to lead his hand around and explain the scars.

"This one," He started, bringing Stan's hand to his neck. "I can't quite remember. When you die hundreds of times, it's kind of hard to remember. A lot of things happened that involved my neck, though."

Next, he brings Stan's hand to one right above his heart. "Somebody stabbed me. Somebody from the Cthulu Cult."

He released Stan's hand and traced his fingers along two scars running in a circle were his arms and shoulders meet. "People ended up ripping my arms off, here.."

After that he stayed quiet for a moment, allowing Stan to trace over his scars and look at them all. Soon after, he moved his hair, revealing a semi circular scar.

"And this is from a time I killed myself.." He whispered, staring down at the bed.

"I was hoping it'd make you guys remember.. I was wrong." He smiled a small, sad smile and began to tear up.

Stan's hands stopped tracing the many scars that could be seen, and instead he pulled Kenny into a tight hug.

Despite this rather unbelievable claim, Stan believed Kenny. Even if the scars came from something other than a cause of death, Stan doubted Kenny would lie to him and make up some extravagant lie about dying time and time again.

Kenny returned the hug, his nails digging into Stan's back as he let out a choked sob.

Stan gently rubbed Kenny's back, letting him cry all he needed in order to feel better.

"I hate them," He sobbed, voice slightly muffled by his heads position in the crook of Stan's neck. "I hate them so much. I wish they'd just go away!" His voice cracked and his nails dug deeper into Stan'S back, causing him to wince slightly and cuts to be made in his back. Not that he minded- whatever would make Kenny feel better, he would put up with it.

He ended up sobbing for a while longer while Stan rubbed his back in the most soothing way he could manage, repeatedly telling Kenny that it'd be okay, and to let it all out.

When Kenny finally calmed down to silent tears, Stan pulled him out of the hug and gently wiped away his tears before giving him a chaste kiss.

"Kenny," He started, giving him a small smile. "I love you. I love you so very, very much. You know that, right?"

Kenny sniffled and nodded.

"I love everything about you. You're perfect to me in every single way. And that includes your scars." He gently traced a few scars on Kenny's chest, stopping to look back up at his face.

"They're a part of what makes you, you." He lay down and gently pulled Kenny on top of him, wrapping his arms around him as his head rested on his chest.

"Kenny, I am completely and utterly in love with you. I can't thank you enough for comforting me on the day Wendy dumped me, because without you I don't know were I'd be. You're the love of my life, the sun to my moon, you make everything better when it isn't so good, and I want to be with you the rest of my life. Including your scars- including your numerous deaths. Even if I don't remember, ever, and even if it hurts me so much every time.. I never want to be apart from you." He murmured, kissing the top of Kenny's head gently.

"I may not have a ring.." He started quietly, causing Kenny to lift his head to look at Stan fully. "But, Kenny McCormick.. will you marry me?"


End file.
